1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilating systems, and more particularly, to a ventilating system in which a structure thereof is improved for reducing a flow passage resistance, and enhancing a heat exchange performance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Air in a closed room is involved in reduction of oxygen content and increase of carbon dioxide content as time goes-by due to respiration of organisms, leading to impede respiration of the organisms. Therefore, if many people stay in a small space, such as an office or a car, it is required to replace polluted room air with fresh outdoor air from time to time. In general, the ventilating system is used for this.
Most of related art ventilating systems employ a system in which only room air is discharged to an outside of the room forcibly by using one far. However, the forcible discharge of only room air by using the fan results in direct discharge of cooled, or heated room air to the outside of the room.
Moreover, there has been a problem in that infiltration of outdoor air into the room through doors or gaps in window frames increases expense for heating or cooling the room.
Moreover, sudden inflow of cold or heated air from an outside of the room, changing a room temperature suddenly, causes people in the room to feel unpleasant. Particularly, if only room air is discharged to an outside of the room with windows or the doors being closed, introduction of fresh outdoor air is cut off, to cause shortage of oxygen.